


Handsome Weeping Boys

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, Japanese Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi visits Kaiba Corp to see one of Kaiba's female employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Weeping Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> Dedicated to Alecto, whose amazing Japanese culture KaiJou fics inspire me to be a better writer.

This Tuesday morning was full of meetings. Boring, useless meetings. 

Kaiba made his way back to his office from an eleven o'clock meeting very annoyed; it had been a waste of time. As he entered the elevator, he saw someone unexpected already riding on it.

"Jounouchi?" he asked with a sour look on his face. What was he doing at Kaiba Corp headquarters? He jabbed at the button for the top floor.

The other man slightly pinked, but was unfazed by the grimace.

"Uh, hey, Kaiba."

"Why are you here?" he accused.

"I'm, er... here to see Yamato-san."

The elevator began its upwards descent.

Yamato. Hmm... that name sounded familiar but Kaiba couldn't place it. Then he noticed Jounouchi had pressed the twelfth floor button.

Ah, PR and Marketing. Right. She was the new Head of Advertising. While she was the most competent of the sad lot who had applied for the position four months ago, Kaiba remembered how she had fumbled the beginning of the interview with an unprofessional though clearly nervous air.

He idly wondered why Jounouchi was meeting her as they shot past the seventh floor. He didn't think Yamato was the type of woman to go for his type of riff-raff.

But upon glancing at the other man, Kaiba found that he was dressed very smartly, unlike his normal attire: crisply pressed, form-fitting suit, his wild hair tamed into submission, a new-looking leather messenger bag, and a vibrant bouquet of flowers in hand. He didn't look out of place in an office setting at all.

He looked good; more that Kaiba would care to admit.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for the twelfth floor. 

"Well, see y-- ah, bye, Kaiba."

Kaiba snorted at Jounouchi's retreating form.

~~~

An hour and a half later, Kaiba had a meeting on the eleventh floor. As he approached the room, he heard strange noises coming from the conference room, though the lights were off.

Curious, and somewhat annoyed that the other meeting participants were not yet there, he opened the door. 

Inside was someone he didn't expect to see for the second time today: Jounouchi was there with Yamato, crying in his arms. 

Jounouchi looked panicked for a moment before turning his attention back to the upset woman and rubbing her back. 

"Jounouchi! What are you doing?" Kaiba all but shouted. 

The outburst brought Yamato's attention out from the folds of Jounouchi's shirt. 

"President…" she whispered in a daze. 

"Nothing--!" said Jounouchi guiltily. 

"Bullshit! I don't need you waltzing in here, harassing my employees!"

"I'm not harassing her-- I'm help--" Jounouchi started before snapping his mouth shut. He looked torn between explaining himself and telling Kaiba to go to hell. 

"It's okay, Jounouchi-kun," said Yamato in a wavering voice. 

Yamato quickly wiped her tears and disengaged herself from Jounouchi's arms. She straightened up and gave a small bow. 

"Apologies, President. I was spending my lunch break with Jounouchi-kun, but I didn't realize we ran over. I'll return to my desk now," she explained before excusing herself. 

She hurried out of the room with the bouquet clutched in her arms, nodding a bow of thanks to Jounouchi as she retreated. 

As the woman exited, a dam seemed to burst in Kaiba's tiny reserve of patience. 

"Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm an ikemeso…" said the blond man, turning bright red. 

"A what?" Seto said, completely boggled. Weeping boy?

"I, uh… help women relieve stress by letting them cry with me."

Kaiba scoffed. 

"That's ridiculous. Crying doesn't solve anything."

"Well, it works! There's a lot of literature on the subject and we have good business," said Jounouchi defensively. "You’re actually the source of a lot of the stress, Kaiba," he admitted. "That's why they choose me."

Kaiba stared at him. "Why you?"

Jounouchi shifted under the scrutiny. 

"Because I have experience dealing with you, so all the ladies kinda think of me as their senpai…"

Kaiba balked but was speechless for a few moments. When he finally gathered his wits, he was back to his usual self. 

"Whatever. I want you off the premises and never to come back."

Jounouchi huffed. 

"Well, if you weren't such a dick and I wouldn't even be here!" he shouted. 

"You should be thankful I'm 'such a dick' or else you'd be flipping burgers. Honestly, Bonkotsu, I don't give a damn what you do… just don't do it in my company's buildings or on my employees' time!"

With that, he stormed out of the room to go back to his office and berate his secretary on the inaccurate meeting details.

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard about the Ikemoso Danshi on NPR's "Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me" comedy quiz show. I immediately thought of pupship, of course.  
> Here's a bunch of articles I found about them. From what I can tell, at the moment these articles were written, there's only one company. In this fic the industry has flourished and Jounouchi works for a company who has put his profile up as the sweet-senpai-coworker-who-worked-under-Kaiba-Seto. Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> http://www.themalaymailonline.com/features/article/handsome-weeping-boys-offer-stressed-out-japanese-women-shoulder-to-cry-on
> 
> http://www.vagabomb.com/Now-Women-in-Japan-Can-Hire-Men-to-Help-Them-Cry/
> 
> http://news.softpedia.com/news/women-in-japan-can-hire-men-to-literally-wipe-their-tears-away-492321.shtml
> 
> http://www.ryot.org/new-service-sends-attractive-men-to-women-needing-a-shoulder-to-cry-on/943159
> 
> http://www.japantrends.com/ikemeso-danshi-hot-men-visit-tokyo-offices-crying-service/
> 
> http://qz.com/506708/in-japan-you-can-rent-handsome-weeping-boys-to-wipe-away-your-tears/


End file.
